The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Radiation Oncology covers the biological basis of the therapeutic effects of ionizing radiation, with emphasis on translating new developments in basic research to the patient. Although much of the content of the conference will include basic science, the plan is to relate basic research to major issues in human cancer treatment, and in particular the role of radiation therapy. This conference is the only Gordon conference that deals directly with this major cancer treatment modality. Furthermore, it is the only specialized meeting of this format that addresses basic science questions in Radiation Oncology. As such, it is of critical importance to the scientific vigor of the field.